


You want to leave me ?

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You want to leave me ?

Alors que les nouvelles rumeurs entre Messi et Neymar arrive a nouveau a Paris, Mbappe etait en colere.

"Tu veux me quitter ?" demanda Kylian a Neymar lorsqu'ils etaient chez eux

Kylian etait si en colere apres Neymar il lui frappa son le torse "Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, tu ne m'aimes plus ? Que tu veux que Messi vienne ici"

Neymar ne repondis pas il carresse les cheveux de Kylian "Je t'aime Kylian, je l'ai dis en rigolant. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je suis heureux avec toi"

"Prouve le moi" dis Kylian

Neymar l'embrassa et lui dis "Tu veux que je te marque, tu veux pleins de petites marques qui rappelle que tu es a moi que je t'aime."

Le regard de Kylian envers Neymar etait si parfait limite il le suppliait il lii repondis "Oui je t'en supplie je le veux tellement"

Cette nuit la fut assez chaude ou Kylian fut rappellé par Neymar qu'il est aimé, qu'il tient a lui.

"Desolee si demain tu va avoir des difficultés pour marche" dis Neymar en embrassant Kylian

"Ce n'est pas grave, je le voulais" dis Kylian


End file.
